Team Ireland's Adventures of Pokémon the Movie I Choose You!/Transcript
This is a script for Team Ireland's Adventures of Pokémon the Movie I Choose You! Announcer: Yes, this battle of the Pokmon League finals is really picking up steam! Gengar dodges it! It's Night Shade! But Blastoise withstands it! Wait! That was an Ice Beam! And Gengar is frozen! What will the Trainer do now? There goes the Pok Ball... And the next Pokmon up is... Venusaur! It's a Razor Leaf! But Blastoise's Hydro Pump scores a direct hit! Wow! Venusaur's Solar Beam, and Blastoise's Hydro Pump... What POWER! MAN! Oh, wow! Yess! Yeah! Get 'em! This is Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town. Ash is almost ten years old. When youngsters with aspirations to become Pokmon Trainers turn ten, they can choose their first Pokmon from Professor Oak. They can choose from Bulbasaur... Charmander... and Squirtle. Then, they can begin their exciting journeys as Pokmon Trainers! Bulbasaur... Charmander... Squirtle... Here we go. All right, I choose you! Ash Ketchum, are you still asleep? You'll be late getting to Professor Oak's lab! Yeah, right, Professor Oak's lab... Mom, why didn't you wake me up?! You said yourself when you turned ten, you could wake up on your own! Hey Professor Oak! I made it. I'm here! Oh. Hello, Ash. So, Professor Oak, where's my Pokmon?! Ah, so you're the last of the four young ones starting out on their journeys today. I've thought about it a lot and it took me a really long time, but I finally decided. I'm gonna choose Squirtle! I'm afraid Squirtle was chosen by a Trainer who wasn't late. I've got no one to blame but myself. Okay, then I'll choose Bulbasaur! Bulbasaur went with a Trainer who also got here on time. All right! I mean I really want Charmander! Being a second late for a train, or even a Pokmon, can be life changing. Does that mean... I go on my journey without a Pokmon? Well, there is another, but... Uh, I'll take it! I think I should warn you that there is a problem with this last one... So what? Since I was late, then I've got a problem with me, too! All right... Awesome! All right then, you're my Pokmon! Whoa! This Pokmon is called Pikachu. It's so cute! Looks like I got the best one! You'll see... Oh, yeah! Hi, Pikachu, my name's Ash Ketchum! You and I are gonna be best friends! It's the Electric Mouse Pokmon. Pikachu can be rather shy, but quite electrifying when touched by humans. Hey, I can take a little zap! All right then. If that's how you feel, then this is Pikachu's Pok Ball. Thanks a lot, Professor! Ash? Remember, you were going to head out on your journey right after getting your Pokmon. For goodness sake! Here. I packed shirts, underwear, a towel, your toothbrush, and a sleeping bag. Let's go, Pikachu! Don't Pokmon usually go in their Pok Balls? They sure do! Come on, Pikachu, get in! Get in your Pok Ball! Oh, right. This Pikachu hates getting into any sort of Pok Ball. Whoa, it does? Now get in! Wow! If you're playing catch, then you're good friends already! Yeah, you're right! We're best friends already, right? Pikachu? Are you gonna be like this the whole way? Is it because you don't like me? Well, I like you a lot! And no matter what, I want to be your friend. So we're all done with this. Now. Put 'er there. You're a handful. Hey, a Pidgey! That's awesome! Yes! Catching that Pidgey's gonna be my first step toward becoming a Pokmon Master! Go, Pok Ball! I caught it! The way to catch 'em is have a battle! Go, Pikachu! Aw, come on, aren't you gonna help me out? Fine then. I'll do it myself. It's a Spearow! Let's get out of here, quick! Knock it off! I'm the one who threw the rock! You should be attacking me! You all right, Pikachu? Pikachu! You're gonna be just fine! Hang in there! Pikachu! No, Pikachu. This can't be happening, right? Pikachu! You've gotta go inside! I know you can't stand going inside your Pok Ball, but still... in there, you'll be protected! So come on... Get inside, please? Then leave the rest to me. I'll take care of this! All right, you! I don't think you know who you're dealing with! But I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town! And I'm gonna be the world's greatest Pokmon Master! Mess with me and you're gonna lose! I'm gonna catch all of you Pokmon at once! Pikachu, you've gotta get inside your Pok Ball now! All right, you, hit me with your best shot! Pikachu... You'll stay? Mean it? What's that? Pikachu? Someday we'll both meet that Pokmon! I wanna be the very best Like no one ever was To catch them is my real test To train them is my cause I will travel across the land Searching far and wide Each Pokemon to understand The power that's inside Pokemon Gotta catch 'em all It's you and me I know it's my destiny Pokemon Oh you're my best friend In a world we must defend Pokemon Gotta catch 'em all A heart so true Our courage will pull us through You teach me and I'll teach you Pokemon Gotta catch 'em all Gotta catch 'em all Every challenge along the way; With courage I will face. I will battle every day to claim my rightful place. Come with me; The time is right. There's no better team. Arm in arm we'll win the fight. It's always been our dream. Pokemon Gotta catch 'em all It's you and me. I know it's my destiny. Pokmon! Oh you're my best friend; In a world we must defend. Pokemon Gotta catch 'em all A heart so true. Our courage will pull us through. You teach me, and I'll teach you. Po-k-mon! Gotta catch 'em all! Gotta catch 'em all! Gotta catch 'em all! Pikachu, use Quick Attack! Tangela, Vine Whip! Tangela is unable to battle! Thus, the winner is Ash from Pallet Town! All right! Man, you were awesome, Pikachu! Very well. As proof of your victory at the Celadon Gym, and by the authority of the Pokmon League, I now present you with the Rainbow Badge. I just got a Rainbow Badge! How many badges does this make? It's my third one! I look forward to you winning all eight and entering the Pokmon League! Thanks! I'll do my best! Oh, hi, Mom. Well, well! You finally decided to call! Do you have any idea how many Pokmon Centers I've been leaving messages at hoping you would be there?! So what's this big emergency? If I didn't say it was a big emergency, you wouldn't have called back, would you?! You're just like your father! It wouldn't hurt to call me once in a while, now would it? Oh! Pikachu! Hi there! That's all? I'm hanging up. Now you just hold on! I want to make sure you're eating right! I'm eating... And eat your vegetables! It's very important! And what about laundry? You're not wearing dirty shirts every day, are you? Come on, Mom! You worry too much. You're all set. Your Pokmon's completely healed. Happy and in perfect health. I was so worried! Thank you Nurse Joy. Wanted posters? Yes, that's Team Rocket. Team Rocket? They're awful, and they go around stealing other people's Pokmon. The worst of the worst. Really? I wonder what that's all about... She's wondering what we're all about. Actions speak louder than words. All we do is get our paws on primo Pokmon, and they'll know how magnificently we rock! Excuse me! Nurse Joy! Please help my Pokmon! My Vaporeon's been hurt... Let me see. It doesn't look good! What happened? That Entei came out of nowhere... Entei? I'm sorry, mom! Gotta go! Ash! But... I thought for sure we could catch it... Don't worry. It'll be just fine. Thank you so much! Did you say Entei? Yeah. One of the Legendary Pokmon. They're so rare, nobody ever sees them! I tried to catch it, but it was so overwhelmingly strong... We were beat in no time, and after that it ran into the forest. It's probably still close! I'm gonna catch it! Let's go, Pikachu! Some big deal! And they're totally clueless. I know you! Entei's on the RUN! Ain't we got FUN?! Where are you, Entei? There it is! Let's go, Piplup! Hold it! I got here first! I got here first! Piplup, use Bubble Beam! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt! Lucario, Aura Sphere! Piplup, Bubble Beam! All right! You let it escape! I totally could've caught it if you hadn't gotten in the way! You were in the way! No, you were! Wanna see if you can beat me? Good idea. I'm Ash from Pallet Town! Let's have a battle... And I accept! I'm Verity and I'm from Twinleaf Town! Hey, dude! Once I polish off this kid, you're gonna be next! I want a battle with you, too! Hey! What do you mean, polish me off?! I'm Sorrel from Veilstone City. I'll take a pass on the battles. Running away? Come on! Let's have a battle! Here's a little warning for you. You're going to feel the wind soon. I'd start looking for shelter from the rain. It's gonna rain? Before you find shelter, I think you'd better call your mommy! Hey! Quit it! Let's do this! Right with you! I'll give you the first move! Quit trying to be a gentleman. You may wind up regretting it! Now, Piplup, use Drill Peck! All right, Pikachu, use Iron Tail! Now, Quick Attack! Piplup, are you okay? Then use Hydro Pump! Dodge it... My Piplup! Here! Let's move! Right... Well, I'm here, so where's Entei? What's that? Entei's coming to check us out! We're blasting off again! That rock! Let's get on top of it! Onix! Stop it! You're only gonna hurt yourself this way! Yelling at it is only going to make it worse! All right! Ash! Be careful! Stop it! Use Whirlpool! I'm sorry for scaring you, Onix! I wish you'd just calm down, please! Onix, I'm sorry! Piplup, your Whirlpool really saved the day! Ash, thank you. I've gotta tell you. You do some dumb things, but I'm impressed. Forget it. Rain! Just like that kid said! A Charmander! It doesn't look like it's very happy... Hey what are you doing out in the rain like this? That must be its Trainer. You're still here? Go away! Hey wait, are you its Trainer? Who's asking? Answer the question! What're you worked up about? Yeah. Originally I was. Originally? I ditched the weakling. There are Charmander like that one all over the place. But then, it just kept following me. So I told it to wait here. What an awful thing to say! Ash is right! When you've caught a Pokmon and then you tell it to wait, some of them will actually wait forever! So what's the problem? Hold it! Ash, No! Only a Pokmon's strength matters. If it's gonna survive, it had better grow stronger! What?! Wait. Isn't it a Trainer's job to help their Pokmon grow strong?! Nah. And what do you get for that work anyway? You get to become friends! You're too soft. The only thing friendship does is make a Pokmon weak! My name's Cross. I'm going to become the greatest Trainer ever. Hey! Hold it! Charmander! Its flame is getting weaker! And if Charmander's flame goes out then... Ash, We've got to do something! Right! You left it out in the rain! What were you thinking?! Calm down. It isn't Ash's fault! It was in the rain after its Trainer abandoned it! It would've stayed out in the rain forever! Can you help? That's what I'm trying to do. No Pokmon with that much loyalty is going to go untreated! I know it's hard, but please take this. That should stabilize you. Now all we do is wait for it to recover. Make sure it doesn't get cold. I'll warm it up! Don't worry, Charmander. You'll be fine! How do you feel? Are you still cold? Things are looking a lot better. 'Cause ou. Thanks a lot! You're like Nurse Joy at the Pokmon Center! I'm hoping to become a Pokmon professor, and you need medical training for that. Wow... Right now, I'm traveling all over, gathering data on Legendary Pokmon. So it's good that you ran into Entei, isn't it? Of course. It was a priceless experience. By the way, why did you come here, Verity? You're a long way from home. Well... Long story. Hey, Ash, why are you here? Who, me? I wanna be the world's greatest Pokmon Master! Master? Do you mean the world's best Trainer? Oh, no way! Much more than that! It's so cold! Are you all right? Sure! That was nothing! Trying to warm me up? Thanks, Piplup... As a precaution, you're going back in your Pok Ball. We shouldn't let the Pokmon spend the night out in the cold. You're right. You, too, Piplup. You know... I'd like to do that. But Pikachu really can't stand getting into its Pok Ball, right buddy? No, you can't! You'll catch a cold! It's for the best. Lucario... Alright, Piplup... Seeing the fearsome forces of nature... people and Pokmon are the same. Yeah... There's a legend, that proclaims Ho-Oh gave life to Entei. You mean it?! You see, around a hundred and fifty years ago, there was a magnificent Bell Tower. And this Bell Tower made it possible for humans to actually make contact with Ho-Oh. But lightning struck the tower, engulfing it in flames. Suddenly, a great rain came down, and the flames were extinguished. But three nameless Pokmon succumbed to the inferno. Amidst the destruction, Ho-Oh descended and bestowed life upon them once again, and they were revived. They represented the lightning that struck, the flame that engulfed, and the water that extinguished the tower. Three natural forces made flesh. Raikou, Entei... and Suicune. Oh, I just love Suicune! And this, is the Pokmon who guards over their existences; Ho-Oh. You've seen it? The first day I started out on my journey! Are you serious? Yeah! And as soon as I did... this came floating down! No way you got the Rainbow Wing! What's the Rainbow Wing? Few people have ever even seen Ho-Oh, and on rare occasions, Ho-Oh is said to bestow a feather on a human it particularly likes. Yeah? I guess that must mean Ho-Oh likes me! Huh! But, why would Ho-oh do that? There's a legend that explains it. It says there is a Rainbow Hero who is led by the Rainbow Wing to seek out Ho-Oh. A Rainbow Hero? I don't know about any of this, but it's cool... Oh. Impressed with yourself, huh? Oops! Morning, Piplup. Sleep well? Entei and its friends are gone... Yeah. Hey! Charmander! You feeling better? Let's see. Your tail flame looks good. Yup. That tells me you're back to feeling fine! You're good to go. Isn't that great, Charmander? Hey... You wanna come along with us? I'd like us to become good friends! Please? Great! You really mean it? 'Kay, here goes.' I just caught a Charmander! Congratulations, Ash. You too, Pikachu. It's a rainbow! So beautiful! They say that Ho-Oh lives at the end of the rainbow. The legend. Says the Rainbow Wing will guide you. So, what's over that way? There are quite a number of steep mountains over there. The Raizen Mountain Range. I know! I'm gonna meet Ho-Oh and have a Pokmon battle! I'd love to meet Ho-Oh, too! So would I! Then I can determine for myself whether the legend of the Rainbow Hero, is actually true. C'mon! We've gotta get moving and find Ho-Oh! Right! That's music to my ears... Entei proved too elusive, but... Catching Ho-Oh would rule! We're so cool... Yee-haaa! Hah! A Bug type against a Bug type! Yeah! Caterpie, I choose you! 'Kay, Caterpie use String Shot! All right! It's evolving... It turned into a Metapod! Pinsir's getting away. That's okay! This is what counts. Congratulations, Metapod! Really? Suicune?! Standing right in front of me. Man, I wish I could've been there... Our eyes met... and it was like time stopped. Yeah. We were so connected. Wow. Must've been nice! To meet Suicune so soon after seeing Entei. Incredible luck. I think so, too! I wonder how my mom would feel about it. Oh. My mother... She's a famous Pokmon Trainer back home. Nothing I ever do is good enough for her. If I'm honest, we haven't talked since I left. You know what I think? I think she would be proud of you. He's right! 'Course she would Maybe... Jigglypuff, Double Slap, go! Charmander, use Flamethrower! Jigglypuff is unable to battle! Ash is the winner! Great work, Charmander! You evolved into Charmeleon! That's awesome! Nice to meet you! I'm Verity. I'm Sorrel. I hope Ash hasn't been causing you too much trouble. Oh, well! He's rambunctious, but he's got a big heart. I hope you'll all be good friends! Mom, I wish you'd stop worrying... Sorrel? You find anything? Yes, this is an excellent book. So well researched. Listen! From high above, Ho-Oh watched over the many works of people and of Pokmon, and they experienced the Aura of Happiness. And they received energy from it. And yet, the Heart of Evil stole strength from it. What's that? When the Rainbow Wing touches the Heart of Evil, its color vanishes. The Heart of Evil? Its color vanishes? Looks like mine's just fine. Like your mom said, you may be a little rambunctious, but you sure don't have an evil heart. That's right! 'Cause I'm big-hearted and rambunctious! Knock it off! That's not nice! Quit laughing! Pikachu, use Iron Tail! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt! Snorlax is unable to battle! Ash is the winner! All right! Very Nice! So, since Ash was victorious, who is his next challenger? What do you say, Piplup? I am! It's Cross! So he's the trainer you were talking about... I heard a rumor, you started working with that useless Charmander. There's no such thing as a useless Pokmon! Charmeleon, let's go! It actually evolved? It doesn't matter. A weakling is still a weakling! You're not even close! When a Pokmon works with a Trainer, it gets stronger! All right, my strong Fire-type Pokmon, Incineroar, to arms! Look at that... An Incineroar. Now come at me! Charmeleon, use Flamethrower! That's it! Use Slash! YES! That's odd... Keep it up, Charmeleon! Seismic Toss, now! Incineroar? Let's do it. Charmeleon, use Flamethrower! And we'll use Flamethrower, too! Charmeleon! Of course. When Incineroar takes enough damage, it gains more power. But that means... It took the attacks on purpose. Charmeleon, use Flamethrower! It can't keep up! Its newly-evolved powers aren't ready! Ash shouldn't be relying on strength alone... Use Throat Chop! Let's wrap it up. Use Cross Chop! We're not gonna lose this! Use Flamethrower! No, Ash, you can't! Charmeleon! Charmeleon is unable to battle! The winner is Incineroar! You're too soft! You battled using cheap friendship, and called moves your Pokmon couldn't use, so you lost. You're the worst Trainer I've ever seen and you'll never win! Your Pokmon are all fully recovered and healthy. Thanks very much. Cheer up, Charmeleon's fine! That guy... His training is totally wrong! I know I should have won that thing, but... Try as you might, you cannot deny his convictions. He and Incineroar are bonded together through their shared belief in pure, raw strength. Even so, it's wrong for a guy like that to win! Your first step, needs to be accepting that you lost. Can't you channel the frustration of losing, into working hard, so that you'll win next time? Yeah, I hear you. You know? Pikachu would've won that thing. Ash you shouldn't say that! What if Charmeleon had heard you?! If winning's all you care about... then you're no different than Cross. Ash, wait! Hold on Ash come back! What's with those two thinking they're so smart? Hey, I'm right, don't you think?! So you're saying it's my fault, huh?! Even Pikachu... Man... If only my first Pokmon had been a Squirtle or a Bulbasaur... Pikachu... Ho-Oh, I thought I was the Rainbow hero. Who needs Pikachu anyway?! I'm just fine... all by myself! Ash Ketchum, are you still asleep? You'll be late getting to Professor Oak's class! Yeah, right... Mom, why didn't you wake me up?! Professor Oak! Oh, if it isn't Ash... Am I on time? There are four students who came to school late, and you were the latest of them all. Ash, you're late! I overslept a little. Where's your homework? Aw, I forgot it! What were you thinking?! Ash, what is it? Uh... It's nothing. You're weird. The subject of today's class is rainbows. Rainbows are caused by the sun's rays moving through the atmosphere, and when they encounter water vapor, their light is bent and refracted, causing a multicolored arc. Children, have you ever... How long are you going to stand there? Aren't you sick of that view yet? What's on your mind? I was just wondering what's way out there. Let's see. There are forests and rivers, and mountains... And there's the next town, too. And past that? More forests and rivers... and eventually, you get to the sea. And past that? I'm sure it's more of the same. The thing is... you never know until you go there. For me... I wanna see what's out there with my own eyes. On a journey? Sounds like fun. You don't have to worry about school and schedules. You can see lots of new things in places you never even knew about. And at night, I can look at the stars and talk things over with friends I'm traveling with... And as long as my buddy's with me, I can go anywhere. Your buddy? What buddy? You even have to ask? My buddy's with me all the time! Always... Oh, yeah... Ash, you're crying. I am? So? So pull yourself together! What's the matter? Hey, wait! Of course! We used to run like this all the time! But... But... I can't remember who you are! You were my very best friend, but... Don't go!! Pikachu! Pikachu! Pikachu! It was all my fault! I'm sorry! I just... I just... Look, Ash. Here. Thank you very much. Do you know how long we've been looking for you?! Uh... sorry. Do you honestly think you're going to win every battle? It's the times we lose that we truly see what a Trainer's made of. But that's just my opinion. Charmeleon... I'm sorry. You forgot that Pokmon even existed?! That had to have been the worst dream ever! But, you know, it's not impossible for Pokmon to leave us. When I was young, my parents were away for work more than home. My family had a Luxray who took care of me. It was always with me. But then. There was one awful day when I went out alone... Luxray... Luxray! Luxray! Luxray! After that... I was afraid to make friends with Pokmon for a very long time. The only thing that snapped me out of it... was when I met Lucario. Awesome... What was that?! A Pokmon? They're Primeape! Once they're angry, there's no calming them down! What's going on?! Ash, we need Metapod! But why? If we try to fight back, they'll only get angrier! Got it! Metapod! Use String Shot! Come on, Primeape, don't be so mad! Metapod, you were awesome! It evolved into a Butterfree! They're after us again! Butterfree, use Sleep Powder! Butterfree, you're the best! Now's our chance! Well, lookee what we have here... A pack of primo Primeape! And they're all blissfully asleep. This is a gotta catch 'em all moment! We're blasting off yet again! A river! We'll take care of this! Now, it's your turn, Lapras! Look that Butterfree's in trouble! Right! Butterfree, I choose you! Butterfree, now use Gust, go! Awesome! That Butterfree has different coloring. It's really cute. I think that Butterfree's a girl. That's right. Yeah? There! The source of the rainbow. The Raizen Mountains! That's the highest mountain in the range. Mount Tensei! You mean that's where we're going? That's right. Then I'll meet Ho-Oh real soon! Pikachu. Let's go! Ash! You hear that? With stereo ears. We're Ho-Oh catchers! Sneaky and snarky! Oh wow, look at all the Butterfree! All right... Time for you to come out! Isn't that the one Butterfree rescued? Sure is! This is the season when Butterfree gather in groups, and head south to their spawning grounds. Whoa... Look! Your Butterfree's joining in. That's their courtship dance. I'd say they both agree... Good for you, Butterfree! But, Ash, you know if they both fly off to the south... that means goodbye to Butterfree. But... that's... not what I want to happen. I mean, Butterfree's one of my good friends! I don't want to say goodbye. NO WAY! Yeah... I hear you. It's your decision, what do you say? Hi. So what do you think you wanna do? Do you really wanna go with the rest of the Butterfree... and say goodbye to all of us? You should go with your friend! Hurry up! If you don't go now, you'll both get left behind! You're both... really great Butterfree, so take care of each other! You take good care of yourselves! Now you two be careful out there! BUTTERFREE! TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF!! They're gone... Yeah... But you know... I'm really glad I met Butterfree. True, it's not here... but we'll always be good friends. One thing's for sure. Trainers raise Pokmon, but Pokmon live their own lives. It's Raikou! MAGNEMITERHYHORNNIDOQUEENNID OKINGELECTABUZZMAGNETONMAGMA R: It looks like something's made the wild Pokmon upset. Yeah... It does. It's Ho-Oh! All of them gather here! All of these wild Pokmon want to receive power from Ho-Oh. It's faint, but I'm catching a whiff of Ho-Oh. Hey, could it be this? WOW! It's the Rainbow Wing! You know of it? Hey! I know you! You wrote the book! What was your name? Why don't you just call me Bonji? For the past twenty years I've been on a quest, searching for Ho-Oh as part of my research. Twenty years? You see, I've pulled data from many places, which led me to this mountain for Ho-Oh's next appearance. Then let's all go together! Yeah we're on our way to see Ho-Oh as well. All right. That shine is the shine of youth. How I missed it. It's almost too beautiful for me to look upon. It's probably thanks in large part to the Rainbow Wing... that you were able to come across Entei, Suicune, and Raikou. Huh Ho-Oh wants to know if there is a young person out there suited to be the Rainbow Hero. You mean me? That means you may have someone guiding you. A guide from the shadows. Have you noticed anything? From the shadows? Wait yeah there was something... I wonder if it's still there... I suspect it's an extremely rare Pokmon. Marshadow. Marshadow? Yes. They say it's a guide from the shadows. When a color of the rainbow fades, Marshadow seals it back up and makes it right. There's the summit... The Rainbow Wing! When a rainbow flower blooms upon Rainbow Rock, Ho-Oh shall appear. Well, I can't just stand here waiting! Let's go, buddy! Hey, wait for me! Time flies, and rainbows quickly vanish. Yes, young ones. Hurry! The "young ones" have to hurry! I'm not feeling all that young... Hurrying's for the harried... And all on an empty stomach. PIDGEY PAIRPIDGEOTTO PAIRPIDGEOT PAIR: That's where you should place the rainbow wing.. I'll do it! It's Cross! What's going on?! I'll take that! The Trainer who battles Ho-Oh is the strongest, and that Trainer is me! That's not how it works! Now look! The one who gets to battle Ho-Oh is the chosen one! The Rainbow Hero! You're too soft. Remember might makes right. And that's it. So, what about the weak then? They're trash! And people who lose? Worse than trash! There's no way I can afford to let you win this! You're... Marshadow! That's the Pokmon we saw that night! Marshadow is so cute... That's the guide from the shadows? Wow. Marshadow... Its only purpose is to observe the proceedings. Bonji? Charmeleon! I choose you! Use Flamethrower! Charge, Charmeleon! Charmeleon, now use Slash! Perfect! Throat Chop, GO! Use Slash again! Use Flamethrower! Charmeleon! You evolved into a Charizard! Go Charizard! Aw, who cares? Even when weak Pokmon evolve, they're still weak! Now use Throat Chop! Charizard, use Slash! Use Flamethrower! Now use Dragon Rage! Charizard! We've gotta wrap this up quick! Build up your power. Let's end this one with a big attack! All right, Fire Fang! Dodge it, quick! Grab and drag it down! Use Seismic Toss! Incineroar, use Flamethrower! Charizard, use Flamethrower! Go! Alright! You did it, Charizard! Ho-Oh... I saw Ho-Oh, too! But it didn't gift me with the Rainbow Wing! And here I did everything I could to become the strongest Trainer of all! Why must it be you?! If Ho-Oh doesn't consider me the strongest, I'll just crush Ho-Oh! But, Cross... I wanna get stronger, too, you know. But still, I only got this far with the help of my friends! So I know it's not only about strength! Then what do you even battle for?! I do it... because I wanna make friends! Not just with Ho-Oh! I wanna make friends with all kinds of Pokmon! That's why I battle! Not good! Now come to me, Ho-Oh! You see, the Rainbow Wing... loses its color when touched by one... with an evil heart. What?! Marshadow seals it back up, and makes it right. I'll pound you down, too! Lycanroc, use Crush Claw! Oh no! Marshadow's controlling Lycanroc! It wants to tear people and Pokmon apart! You just... Don't you see?! That means it never forgot you were once its Trainer! That's just like Charizard to be awesome! Lucario! Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt! It looks like Marshadow wants to control all of you as well! No way! Ho-Oh will never appear now that it's come to this! Is everyone all right? Yeah... I think so... Young man, you have got to get the Rainbow Wing back. Marshadow is getting its power from the Rainbow Wing! And there's only person who can get it back. That is you! Then I've gotta do it! We'll do whatever we can to help! All right! This way! Charizard, use Flamethrower! Use Hydro Pump! No, don't! Cross! I've gotta do this! Go! You bit me the day we met too, remember? Remember? Lycanroc, REMEMBER!! Lycanroc. Marshadow! Give me the Rainbow Wing. Hit it right back with Iron Tail! Keep it up! Lucario! Cross! Pikachu! Let's go, buddy! Dodge it! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt! Pikachu! Oh, Ash... Pikachu! Get inside, please? I know you can't stand going inside your Pok Ball, but... you'll be protected! Now you look, I don't think you know who you're dealing with! I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town! And I'm gonna be the world's greatest Pokmon Master! Mess with me and you're gonna lose! Pikachu... why won't you get in your Pok Ball? It's because... It's because... I always want... to be with you... Pikachu, you... Pikachu... You guys... Where are you? Pikachu! We used to run like this all the time! Pikachu! Pikachu... Ash! You're alright! Verity! Sorrel! When a rainbow flower blooms upon Rainbow Rock, Ho-Oh shall appear. Yes! Now go, young man! The one who is guided by the Rainbow Wing... may meet Ho-Oh... ...and become the Rainbow Hero. Ho? Oh! Yo, ho, Ho-Oh HO! It's all downhill from here! Looks like everybody's healthy again! And that's the power of Ho-Oh! Pikachu? Ho-Oh! Let's have a battle! Pikachu! I choose you! All right! Use Thunderbolt! Excuse me! Oh, my! You were battling, weren't you? Who was it this time? It was Ho-Oh. That's nice... What? The atmosphere is crystal clear! Somewhere in the world... there's a new Trainer, soon to be the Rainbow Hero. Young men and women, live on! Just keep on living on! And if you do, a path will open for you! The future is bathed in a rainbow-colored light! I'm going to get even stronger. And someday we'll battle again. Okay! And I'll give it everything I've got! Just don't lose to anyone before then. This is where our paths must part. I'm off to learn about the legends of Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres. I think I'm going to head on back home. I'd really like to see my mom! What about you? You know me! I'm going my own way! Working to become a Pokmon Master! I hope we get to meet again in the future. Then we'll have a battle! Let's go, Pikachu! The always-fascinating world of Pokmon, the most diverse and unusual creatures on the planet. They can be found up in the sky, under the sea, in forests, and living in towns. One can see Pokmon in every corner of the world! People and Pokmon, forming all kinds of bonds, and living harmoniously in a world made just for them... And this young man, Ash Ketchum from Pallet town, together with his partner Pikachu, continues to work toward his goal of becoming a Pokmon Master. And as many Pokmon as there are... well, our hero has just as many dreams to follow, and just as many adventures to come!